


Подарок

by jsMirage



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Fantastic, Love/Hate, M/M, Out of Character, Post-Apocalypse, Slavery
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:02:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24505876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jsMirage/pseuds/jsMirage
Summary: — Какого черта тебя принесло, Фелл? Я, кажется, велел тебе не появляться у меня.— Рафаэль пропустил, я хотел кое-что тебе подарить. Мы сочли, что этот экземпляр идеально тебе подойдет.Он указал на Алека, привлекая к нему внимание. Холодный и жесткий взгляд устремился к пленнику. Желтые глаза с вертикальным зрачком пугали до усрачки. Куда сильнее, чем рога этого Фелла или иные мутации, с которыми сталкивался Алек.— На кой он мне сдался? — лениво спросил Магнус.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Kudos: 8





	Подарок

***

Алек вцепился тонкими пальцами в респиратор так, словно его кто-то пытается отнять. Он слишком привык к благам небесных городов и крайне редко спускался на отравленную разлагающуюся землю, потому особенно остро ощущал свою уязвимость.

Конечно, он был тренированным воином, к тому же в неплохом доспехе и с отличным вооружением, но стащи с него чертов респиратор, и ему конец. Жители небесных городов не имели иммунитета против ядов и токсинов, которыми пропиталась земля.

— Внимание, на двенадцать часов обнаружено движение, — раздался в наушнике голос Джейса.

Тот уже давно руководил наземными операциями и множество раз спускался сюда, потому чувствовал себя уверенно, чему Алек немного завидовал.

Команда начала рассредоточиваться согласно указаниям Джейса, и в этой кутерьме стало не до страхов. В крови кипел адреналин, отдаваясь в быстрых ударах сердца. Алек был сосредоточен и предельно внимателен. Из-за плохой ориентации на местности, ему приходилось тяжелее, чем остальным. Но опыта участия в боевых операциях и спасательных миссиях у него было хоть отбавляй, некоторыми он даже руководил. Так что Алек просто снял пушку с предохранителя и четко следовал инструкциям.

Им нужно было зачистить сектор от Отравленных — людей оставшихся на земле и утративших человеческие черты. Некоторые изменились сильнее, некоторые меньше, но их разум и существование сводилось к самой примитивной составляющей. Они ковырялись в мусоре и отходах, ели мутировавших животных и всячески деградировали. Возможно, поэтому их отличал повышенный уровень агрессии.

Впрочем, обычно жители небесных городов не связывались с Отравленными. Исключение составляли лишь те сектора, в которых находились специальные станции и оборудование. Неизвестно почему, но местные часто разрушали такие постройки, растаскивая куски станций. Именно поэтому и существовали специальные наземные патрули, созданные для защиты собственности небесных городов.

Алека изумляла та скорость, с которой передвигались некоторые Отравленные. Он часто промахивался и так никого и не убил, отмечая, что даже в этом оказался бесполезен. Его обычные задания относились к шпионажу и защите городов от атак летающих монстров. Вот в пилотировании истребителей Алек был на голову выше многих. Да и в выведывании информации и расследованиях он был весьма неплох. Но боевые действия на земле — явно не его конек.

За всеми этими мыслями и анализом собственных достоинств и недостатков, Алек не заметил, как в его сторону запустили небольшую гранату. Его отбросило на приличное расстояние, и он здорово приложился о землю, чувствуя ломоту в теле и дезориентацию из-за гула в ушах. Шум выстрелов и отдаленные голоса в наушнике слышались, будто сквозь толщу воды. Алек попытался подняться, но рядом оказался один из Отравленных, с пинка опустив его обратно. Оружие потерялось во время взрыва гранаты, и теперь он остался беззащитен перед противником. Алек продумывал возможные варианты, когда рядом с ними остановилось странное нечто на четырех колесах, которое Отравленные использовали для передвижения по земле и именовали машинами.

— Рагнор, какого хрена ты копаешься? — спросил тот, кто сидел за рулем.

— Нашел подарок для одного друга, — хмыкнул он, ударяя Алека по лицу прикладом винтовки. — Помоги затащить его в кузов, — попросил Рагнор, склоняясь над потерявшим сознание пленником.

— Твоему другу нужна пересадка органов? — удивился парнишка, выскакивая из машины.

— Нет, ему нужна игрушка, — со вздохом пояснил Рагнор, хватая свою жертву за ноги. — А требования к ним у Магнуса завышенные.

Водитель, подхвативший Алека за руки, замер и уставился на своего товарища.

— Того самого Магнуса? — с благоговейным ужасом в голосе спросил он.

— Не тормози, Элиас, — попросил Рагнор, двинувшись к машине. — Да, я про Бейна говорю.

Парнишка с сочувствием посмотрел на Алека. Если бы его убили, то сделали бы ему одолжение, а так ждала незавидная участь.

***

Он медленно приходил в себя, чувствуя, как тело пробирает холодный озноб. Не чувствовалось привычной мягкости любимой кровати или пропитанной запахами медикаментов медицинской капсулы. Алек лежал на холодном камне, едва укрытом каким-то подобием ковра. Он слышал звуки потрескивающих поленьев и неспешных шагов.

Разлепив глаза и осмотревшись, Алек обнаружил, что находится в пещере, которую оборудовали под жилую комнату. Разведчики докладывали, что Отравленные живут в катакомбах, глубоко под землей. Вероятно, это их убежище.

Здесь было по-своему уютно: большой камин, пара удобных кресел с круглым столиком между ними, небольшой бар из хорошего сорта древесины, с резными створками и настоящим хрусталем внутри. Алек не ожидал такой роскоши здесь, внизу. Для жителей поднебесной это ничего не стоило, но для тех, кто копался в мусоре, подобная обстановка была явным признаком хорошего положения.

Туда-сюда по комнате ходил тот рогатый мужчина, который вырубил Алека прикладом. Он явно нервничал, то и дело поглядывая на круглую дверь и дожидаясь кого-то.

Пока пленник был предоставлен сам себе, он успел понять, что с него стащили броню, оставив в тонком поддоспешнике и респираторе. У Алека забрали все, даже небольшой кулон со стрелой и семейным вензелем Лайтвудов, который подарила ему сестра Иззи. На его запястьях были крепкие наручники, а ноги в щиколотках стянули обычной веревкой. Не сбежишь.

Дверь отворилась и в помещение вошел высокий мужчина в черных армейских ботинках, штанах цвета хаки и короткой майке с дырами на груди. Алек уставился на пояс вошедшего: там была кобура с пистолетом и ножны с клинком.

— Магнус, я тебя заждался, — тут же оживился метавшийся по комнате мужчина.

— Какого черта тебя принесло, Фелл? Я, кажется, велел тебе не появляться у меня.

— Рафаэль пропустил, я хотел кое-что тебе подарить. Мы сочли, что этот экземпляр идеально тебе подойдет.

Он указал на Алека, привлекая к нему внимание. Холодный и жесткий взгляд устремился к пленнику. Желтые глаза с вертикальным зрачком пугали до усрачки. Куда сильнее, чем рога этого Фелла или иные мутации, с которыми сталкивался Алек.

— На кой он мне сдался? — лениво спросил Магнус.

— Твое любимое сочетание: брюнет с голубыми глазами. Я подумал…

— Я больше не завожу рабов, — перебил его Бейн.

— После Камиллы прошло достаточно времени. Тебе следует немного расслабиться и сбросить стресс. Трахни этого пацана, а если не понравится, то пусти ему пулю в лоб или подари кому-нибудь. На такую смазливую мордашку спрос всегда будет. Можешь даже у Лилит на аукционе продать. Или отдай Валентину, тот использует его для своих опытов или пересадит кому-нибудь из нуждающихся органы.

— Я говорил, что брать в плен жителей поднебесной — херовая идея. Они не выживают на земле, а их товарищи часто разносят наши поселения на поверхности в поисках своих людей.

— Брось, Магнус, дело уже сделано. Последние годы мы не так часто их утаскиваем, чтобы разводить панику из-за одного пацана. И я забрал его только из-за тебя.

Алек слушал их молча, скованный ужасом от тех сцен своего будущего, которые обрисовал этот Фелл. Он был уверен, что его взяли ради выкупа, но рабство…

— Чего ты хочешь от меня? — спросил, наконец, Магнус.

— О чем ты, дружище? — вскинул руки Рагнор. — Это порыв души.

— Это взятка. Ради чего ты пытаешься меня подкупить?

Тот резко и быстро выдохнул, как перед погружением в воду, после чего выпалил:

— Мне нужно твое разрешение на брак с женщиной из Аномальной Зоны и гарантии ее безопасности здесь.

Магнус посмотрел на Фелла с нескрываемым раздражением.

— Аномальная Зона — гиблое место. Живущие там подверглись необратимым изменениям. Как правило, их срок жизни всего несколько лет, — начал было тот, но Рагнор перебил:

— Она беременна от меня. И я люблю ее, если это имеет какое-то значение.

— Какой срок? — задумчиво спросил Магнус.

Беременность все меняла. Женщин на земле осталось не так много, а способных к деторождению — и того меньше. Потому каждый ребенок был на вес золота.

— Небольшой. Но с тех пор, как мы вместе, она не живет там. Переехала в поселения на поверхности, но их часто атакуют войска из поднебесной. Тем более Катарина сильно выделяется…

— Какова ее мутация?

— У нее синяя кожа и способности наподобие твоих. Она может исцелять наложением рук. Не все болезни и раны, но многие из них.

Магнус нетерпеливо стукнул носком ботинка по полу, после чего решил:

— Приводи ее.

— Спасибо тебе! Спасибо огромное! — тут же подпрыгнул Рагнор.

— Не стоит меня благодарить. Ты и сам знаешь, что ее появление вызовет шквал недовольства. Особенно со стороны Валентина.

— Знаю, но меня волновало только твое мнение. Я… я пойду, не буду больше тебя задерживать.

Фелл пулей вылетел прочь, оставив Алека наедине с его новым хозяином. Магнус тем временем подошел к бару и налил себе адскую настойку, которую гнал его приятель Рафаэль. От алкоголя кровь побежала быстрее, а по телу томно поплыло приятное тепло. Он поставил стакан и, вытащив пистолет из кобуры, направился к пленнику.

Алек видел, как Магнус снимает оружие с предохранителя и целится ему прямо в голову. Он смотрел не моргая, не боясь смерти. Лучше так, чем находится в плену у этих жестоких дикарей. Но выстрела так и не прозвучало. Магнус внимательно всмотрелся в свой подарок, после чего убрал пистолет обратно в кобуру.

— Твою мать, — ругнулся он. — Гребанный Фелл слишком хорошо меня знает.

От этих слов по телу Алека побежали неприятные мурашки. Ему явно не хотелось оказаться подстилкой для этого урода.

— Давай-ка снимем твой респиратор, — решил Магнус.

Алек отрицательно покачал головой и попытался отползти, но получил увесистый пинок в живот, от которого потемнело в глазах. Этот тип стащил с него защитную маску, после чего закрыл рукой нос и рот. Алек ожидал, что сейчас его начнут душить, но вместо этого перед глазами вспыхнули синие всполохи, а когда Магнус убрал руку, то его пленник задышал местным воздухом не пытаясь выхаркать собственные легкие. Только дыхание его окрасилось синим цветом, что было удивительно. 

— Как тебя зовут, голубоглазка? — лениво спросил Магнус.

— Александр Лайтвуд. Я лидер пятого дивизиона войск Аликанте и сын главнокомандующего. Вы можете потребовать за меня любой выкуп, родители не откажут.

Магнус еще раз пнул его, в этот раз досталось правому боку.

— Я спросил только имя, мальчик. Учись говорить то, о чем тебя спрашивают.

Он отбросил респиратор на пол и внимательно смотрел на то, как Алек сверкает яростным взглядом.

— Ты у нас с характером, да? Золотой мальчик, привыкший к шикарной жизни. Вот только ее больше не будет, Александр. Ты в самой жопе мира, на свалке. Здесь же и сдохнешь.

— Убьешь меня? — спросил он.

— Возможно, — честно признался Магнус.

— Лучше убей меня сейчас. Потому что клянусь, если ты сделаешь хоть что-то из того, о чем говорил твой дружок, я выпущу тебе кишки.

Магнус покачал головой и пнул его еще раз, на этот раз куда сильнее.

— Я велел тебе молчать, золотой мальчик. А будешь много молоть языком, и я заставлю тебя делать им другие вещи.

Алек вновь увидел голубое свечение которое с силой потянуло его по полу в сторону небольшого чулана. Когда пленник оказался внутри, Магнус еще раз окинул его задумчивым взглядом, после чего запер двери.

Рагнор был чертовски прав во всем. Это не просто любимое сочетание Магнуса, но еще и занятный характер, который хотелось укротить. Ему доставляло особое удовольствие наблюдать, как люди типа Алека меняются в неволе. Как их покидает излишняя спесь, сменяясь покорностью судьбе. И пока игрушка не сломалась, с ней так приятно развлекаться. Только времени на дрессировку у Магнуса не было. Последнее время участились стычки с людьми из поднебесной, а внутри их коммуны зрело восстание. Так что простые развлечения придется отложить на потом.

А пока, пусть Александр посидит, подумает над своим поведением. Чем быстрее он осознает свое зависимое положение, тем проще Магнусу будет иметь с ним дело. К тому же период бурных игрищ давно миновал, сейчас ему все больше хотелось спокойствия и тишины. Так что если этот парнишка окажется достаточно покорным и быстро смирится с судьбой, Магнус сделает его своим постоянным любовником, а не временным развлечением.

Но как все сложится, покажет только время и обстоятельства.


End file.
